custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Feex
Feex is a Turaga of Iron, who currently leads a village of Matoran and Agori on Spherus Magna. Formerly a Fe-Matoran who became one of the first Toa of Iron, Feex led his own Toa team, and wandered around the Matoran Universe assisting others in need before becoming a Turaga. Biography Matoran Little to nothing is known about Feex's life as a Matoran, other than he originated from the island of Nynrah where he worked as an astronomer. However, it is known that he was transformed into a Toa, and was amongst the very first generations of Matoran to be transformed into a Toa. Toa Throughout the early years of Matoran history, Feex helped protect its lands whilst the Matoran labored. Eventually, around 90,000 years ago, he became the leader of his own Toa team. Feex and his team would wander throughout the universe, and spent their time protecting numerous Matoran settlements. Whilst visiting the island city of Metru Nui around 94,000 years, Feex and his team helped battle and defeat the Kanohi Dragon for the first time. The team then imprisoned the Rahi in a undersea cave, which was then frozen behind a one-hundred foot layer of ice. On other notable adventures, Feex's team saved a Matoran village on the Northern Continent from a rampaging Manas crab, and protected another land from a wandering tribe of Zyglak. Feex also once personally rescued a Nynrah Ghost crafter from a wild Rahkshi. After a few thousand years together, Feex decided to leave his team, and went separate ways with them on good terms. After wandering on his own for a time, Feex settled on a small island to the west of the Southern Continent, where he soon came across a Matoran settlement. Choosing to become their protector, Feex defended the village from numerous menaces, such as wild Rahi. However, there were times where he would leave the island to deal with external forces that challenged the land. Around 75,000 years ago, Feex was brought into conflict with a Zeverek named Skorr, a bounty hunter of the Shadow Syndicate. The two were brought into conflict when the mercenary was sent to follow up on a debt owed by one of the island's Matoran crafters. Though he managed in turning him away, Skorr succeeded in stealing Feex's sword as a battle trophy. Despite the loss of his weapon, Feex was able to replace it with a new Toa tool. 17,000 years ago, Feex willingly sacrificed a small portion of his Toa Power to transform a Ko-Matoran named Soalaz into a Toa, whom he left to defend the island. Whilst little is known of what he did in this period, it is known that Feex was among the first Toa (alongside Soalaz) to come to Metru Nui's aid during the Toa/Dark Hunter War, where he fought courageously alongside the countless other Toa whom Lhikan had rallied. Feex survived the war, and was present at the Canyon of Unending Whispers when the Hunters were defeated. After the Hunters were forced to leave the island city, Feex resumed his wanderings. Around 1,000 years ago, Feex arrived in a De-Matoran settlement in the northern region of the Northern Continent, and quickly discovered that the Dark Hunters were harassing the villagers to pay for them for their protection, even though their contract had already concluded. Unwilling to stand by, Feex chased the Hunters out of the village, after which, he sacrificed his Toa Power to transform a De-Matoran named Sonitous into a Toa. Turaga After sacrificing the remainder of his Toa Power, Feex became a Turaga and returned to Soalaz's homeland, where he was accepted by the residing Matoran as their leader. During this time, he further instructed Soalaz on how to use his mask power and elemental abilities. Eventually, however, their island was attacked and raided by a large tribe of Zyglak, forcing Feex and the other numbered survivors to migrate to the Southern Continent. Here, they established a new village, and Feex would oversee its construction, and would remain its appointed elder for many centuries to come. Eventually, the Matoran villagers began to live in a harmonious manner that no longer required the purpose of a Turaga. Deciding they no longer required him, Feex chose to leave the village and find a new home. After much travelling, Feex came across a small settlement of Fe-Matoran, who welcomed him into their society with open arms. After being appoint the elder of their small village, Fe-Koro, Feex ensured that the Matoran continued to live prosperously. Feex later migrated to Spherus Magna with other remaining residents of the Matoran Universe, after Teridax had been overcome, ending his tyranny within the Matoran Universe, over which the Makuta had gained control a few months previously. Later, he partook in a social experiment set up by Tahu, Ackar, and Kiina where a number of Agori and Matoran would work together to make a new village on the outskirts of Bota Magna in order to improve relations between the two societies. Spherus Magna Several weeks later, a traveler named Mersery passed by the village and met Feex, who encouraged Mersery to remain behind to see the completion of the village. After he left, the town was attacked by the bounty hunter Skorr, who raided it and ruined it. That night, he met with a number of strangers who were discussing ways of tracking down Skorr's employers, and was reunited with Soalaz for the first time in centuries. After the group related their respective backstories, Feex and the others left to get some rest, after the Turaga asked the Agori Falmed to relay a message to the main Matoran/Agori camp of what had occurred in the village. Abilities and Traits During his days as a Toa, Feex was famous for being a bold and daring leader, though calm and perceptive at the same time. He was a quick-thinker and renowned for his bravery, which would lead him to develop a strong sense of responsibility. Though he was known for his courage, he was also cautious, and also took into account the opinions of his teammates before leading them into battle. As a Turaga, Feex is noble, patient, and wise. The many things he has seen throughout his long life, as well as the hardships he has had to endure, have shaped him into a calm and insightful person. Although somewhat sentimental at times, Feex is a person who can generally boost the morale of his friends in times of great need. A talented storyteller, Feex is known for reciting stories that discuss the Matoran's faith in the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Though no longer the warrior he used to be, due to his age, Feex has been known to pass on useful combat tactics and maneuvers onto his friends, and is skilled at training other beings, such as Toa, at utilizing their elemental powers and mask powers. As a Matoran, Feex possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Iron energy, to the extent that he had more physical endurance than other Matoran. As a Toa of Iron, Feex could create, control, and absorb metallic Protodermis. When he became a Turaga, his control over iron was greatly weakened. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Feex wore a powerless Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth. His Rode transformed into a Great Kanohi when he was transformed into a Toa, which he could use to see through any lie or deception. After he sacrificed his Toa Power and became a Turaga, Feex's mask transformed into a Noble Kanohi. Whilst a Matoran, Feex carried a Laser Sickle, which he used to record star charts and astronomical formations. Upon becoming a Toa, the sickle transformed into the Protosteel Iron Sword, which Feex wielded as his primary Toa tool. When it was stolen by Skorr, he replaced it with another Toa tool. This tool would transform into the Iron Staff when he became a Turaga, and he continues to use it as his Badge of Office. Forms Trivia *In early drafts of the character, Feex was intended to be an insane Le-Matoran laborer from the realm of Karzahni, though the idea was later dropped. *Feex's Matoran and Toa forms were specially created by , who generously donated both MOCs to 's storyline. Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) See also *Gallery:Feex Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Iron Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Astronomers Category:Toa of Iron